3 little christmas stories
by Salieri
Summary: completed! Well, another christmas story... or actually, three of them. six of Konohas most famous shinobi are alone on christmas. But its christmas and I'm in a romantic mood, so prepare for fluffyness! SasuNaru, KakaSaku, NejiHina
1. a lot of lonely people

3 little christmas stories... 

_Author's notes: Well, this is new to me! I had the feeling that I have to make one more christmas story. It'll have three couples. Do you really want to know before you read? Well, if so, they're NejiHina, SasuNaru and KakaSaku. Happy now? _

_This fic is actually inspired by that stupid movie "love actually". We have 3 different stories here which will have 2 more chapters. I will post chapter 2 tomorrow and the final chapter on christmas. Prepare for fluffyness and a lot of happy ends. _

_***_

_story 1 – Thank you, dear fangirls! _

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. It had happened again. _Again! _To make such a mistake once was excusable. But doing the unthinkable twice, being that stupid once again… god, maybe Sakura was right after all. He _was _a clumsy dumbass. 

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on his couch in his dark living room, staring out of the window questioning his sanity. Why? Because today was probably the worst day of his life. He had done it again. Today, at the christmas party, in front of everyone. 

He had – accidentially – kissed Sasuke! Again!! 

As usual, they had been arguing. Sasuke had called him names like "dead-last" and Naruto had gone crazy over it. He had been a little tipsy from the drinks and had come a little too close to Sasukes face when calling him an "arrogant bastard who cares only for himself". And then someone had bumped into him and their lips touched. Once again. 

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Naruto roared and grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair. After that entirely embarassing incident, he had fled the scene, so he wasn't sure about Sasukes reaction. The Uchiha boy had probably cursed him and was now planning Narutos early, painful death. And so were the Sasuke fangirls. Especially Sakura. "I bet she hates me now," he whimpered. 

It was christmas evening and his best friends hated him. This was definitely the worst christmas ever. 

***

Sasuke sighed deeply when he heard a loud knock on his door. Probably another fangirl with another stupid present. He didn't want to see anyone right now. Not after today's events. Not after what Naruto had done. His brows furrowed at the thought. _Naruto, you're going to pay for that! _

To distract himself, he got up and went over to the door, to take a look at the unwelcome guest. The door opened and a pink-haired girl with a bright smile greeted him. "Good evening, Sasuke-kun!", she said. And before he could tell her to leave, she walked past him into the living room. He sighed and followed her. At least she was a distraction. He watched her as she eyed his room curiously. "You don't have any christmas decoration in here, huh? Looks pretty sad." 

"Well, I don't like to celebrate christmas," he explained patiently. "It's… a family holiday." 

Her smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. If you… if you feel lonely, you can come over and celebrate with me and my family." 

"Thanks for the offer," he said, not intending to accept it. 

Sakura nodded briefly, then she held up the bag she had been carrying. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have a gift for you… it's… not much, but… well… Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun!" She handed him the bag with a blush and he took it quietly. After a moment of silence, Sakura muttered: "Why don't you open it? Would you rather get a gift from _him_?" 

"What?", Sasuke hissed. 

"Nothing," she replied sadly. "I have to give away some other gifts as well, and I don't want to be a burden… Uh… Bye, Sasuke-kun!" She walked past him and he didn't stop her. In fact, he didn't move until he heard the door close. 

Carefully, he opened the bag and revealed a neatly wrapped present. He stared at it blankly. He remembered the last christmas he had spent with his family. The laughter of his mother, a faint smile on his dad's face, and Itachi, sitting quietly in the edge, as if he wanted christmas eve to end as soon as possible. With a sigh, Sasuke put the gift back into the bag and put it away. He didn't feel like celebrating. Or like getting presents.

There was still that damned kiss on his mind. That stupid Naruto, why did he have to be such a dumbass? Involuntarily, Sasuke touched his lips with his fingers. He had tasted like miso ramen. Just like last time. His lips had been so… warm. And his eyes, they were so deeply blue when they stared at him like that. 

He remembered what Sakura had just said. _Would you rather get a gift from him? _It couldn't be. She hadn't meant Naruto, had she? How could she know…?

Angrily, Sasuke shook his head. No, he didn't want these thoughts. Not now. 

He shivered. It was cold in here. He checked the windows, but they were all closed. Maybe the heating was broken again. He touched one of the radiators and his assumption was confirmed. It was cold. Oh, just great. 

The janitor was not at home and he wouldn't return until after the holidays. Sasuke buried his face in his hands. That meant, he was going to be stuck in a cold, lonely apartment for seven days. Great. Awesome. 

Sasuke cursed. What was he going to do now? He knew there was a reason why he hated christmas. Because every year something happened to make it even worse. 

***

_story 2 – Smile for me_

The smile left Sakuras face, when the door closed. She had seen the expression on Sasukes face. He probably was going to throw away her gift. He was never going to return her feelings. Today, she had realized that. When Naruto had accidentially kissed him, there had been a slight blush on his cheeks. And the look in his eyes… There was no mistaking it. Sasuke was in love with Naruto. 

Sakura clenched her fists. Why Naruto, of all people? Why?! He was stupid, he was loud-mouthed and clumsy. He wasn't even good-looking! He was too short, and had that spiky hair. She sighed. Why did someone as gorgeous as Sasuke have to be gay? 

But as much as she hated the thought, she had to accept it. Sasuke and Naruto were her friends, if they really got together, she had no other choice than to accept it. She decided, that she was going to be angry at Naruto for a while. Until she had gotten over Sasuke. Then she would even help them get together and be happy for them. 

She sniffed, as a tear rolled over her cheek. It was going to be a very sad christmas. It wasn't easy to let go of a love she had held on to for years. She couldn't help it when the tears started to come like waterfalls and she decided to take a walk. She didn't want to come home crying. 

***

Whistling his favourite song, Kakashi prepared everything for a hot bath. He had already placed his favourite book – the famous Icha Icha Paradise – next to the tub. Now he needed some good wine and it would be a perfect evening. 

He had no christmas tree or any other christmas decoration in his room. Christmas was a holiday for couples and families, Kakashi mused. He didn't have any family and he wasn't dating anyone either after his short relationship with Anko had ended three months ago. His eternal rival Gai had invited him over but Kakashi had decided against it. Gai was alright, but putting up with his excitement over just about anything a whole evening was too much. And Kakashi was positive that Gai had invited his favourite student Lee too. When they were together, they were really unbearable. Kakashi could imagine them giving each other a present and hugging each other with joyful tears streaming down their faces and…

Kakashi shook his head. Okay, he had to get rid of that disturbing thought. Gai was a nice guy, but he was also a little weird. 

And Kakashi preferred to be alone on christmas and spend it as a nice, relaxed evening. The fact that he was alone did not depress him at all. He wasn't the type to regret anything. Okay, he was currently alone, so what? When he had been younger, he had usually spent christmas eve with his best friend. They would get drunk and then walk around in Konoha trying to find beautiful girls to hit on. 

He grinned beneath his mask. Good old times. 

On his way to the bathroom he stopped by the window to close the curtains. He saw a familiar color. Pink. He took a closer look to make sure he wasn't mistaken. His student Sakura was walking past his window. And she didn't look too happy. Her shoulders were shaking and she was wiping her eyes. Was she crying? 

Kakashi closed the curtains slowly. She shouldn't be out in the cold and darkness all by herself. And he was her teacher after all, wasn't he responsible for her well-being? Kakashi rubbed his chin and pondered the thought. Well, the hot bath could wait. Cheering Sakura up and sending her back home wouldn't take so long. 

With a sigh, he grabbed his keys and left the apartment, running after his student. "Oy, Sakura!", he called after her. She spun around and stared at him with red, puffy eyes. Kakashi sighed inwardly. Being a teacher meant to never be off duty. 

When he invited her into his apartment, he felt utterly responsible and praised himself for being so kind and unselfish. 

***

_story 3 – Don't call me brother_

Christmas. Neji hated the holidays. They reminded him of how pitiful his life was. How much he missed his father. When he entered the house, returning from a very unsuccessful training session, he heard the faint laughter of Hanabi. The main family was celebrating, giving each other gifts. 

He snorted. What a useless tradition. At times like these he felt that christmas was only made to make him feel worse about his situation. After his father's death, his mother had stopped celebrating any holidays. Right now she was probably in her room trying to fall asleep and get this evening over with. He decided that it was best to do the same. 

When he walked past the living room door, he heard a voice call his name. To his surprise, it was Hiashi. He stopped and entered the room. As he had suspected, the main family was gathered around a huge christmas tree. Hanabi was busy unwrapping tons of gifts, Hinata was seated next to her father with a present seated on her thighs, smiling slightly. Neji tried to hide his anger. He knew that it wasn't Hiashis fault, that his father had died. Hizashi had sacrificed his life on his own will. But after years of grudge against the main family, it was hard to get rid of it. Yet, he bent over slightly and greeted the head of the main family with a nod. 

"Neji-kun," Hiashi said. "Why don't you celebrate with us?" 

Neji raised an eyebrow. That invitation caught him by surprise. Hesitantly, he stepped closer to Hiashi, unsure of what to do. Hinata smiled at him. "Father has a gift for you, Neji-niisan." She got up and took a blue present from under the tree. With a blush, she handed it over to him. 

Neji stared at the gift, dumbfounded. He appreciated the gesture. Hiashi was only trying to make peace with him after all these years. But it was hurtful. They were a family, he was still only a member of the branch house. He didn't belong here. He clutched the gift and said politely: "I appreciate it, Hiashi-sama. Thank you. But I'd rather be alone right now." 

Slowly he turned around and left the room. He practically fled into his own room and leaned against the wall. He was alone and he would always be. He put the gift away. No doubt that it was well-meant, but he couldn't bring himself to unwrap it. Not right now. 

***

Hinata watched her cousin leave. Hiashis brows furrowed. "What's wrong with him? I just didn't want him to be lonely today." 

"He is just sad, father," Hinata said. "His father is dead. Today must remind him the most of his childhood and his father." 

"But he shouldn't be alone on christmas eve," Hanabi said, while holding a gift against her ear and shaking it. 

Hinata silently agreed. Even though he had almost killed her during the chuunin exam, she couldn't hate her cousin. Actually, she liked him. She had always admired his strength and his collected calmness. It made her sad that he refused to celebrate with them. "F-Father…," she whispered. "Do you mind if I try to talk to him? I want Neji-niisan to be happy today." 

Hiashi eyed her but then his face softened. "Okay, maybe you can convince him. But hurry up or Hanabi will unwrap all of your presents too." 

Hinata laughed and stood up, heading for Nejis room. 

_…tbc…_


	2. blooming romance

_Thank you, dear fangirls! – part 2 _

All alone, Naruto slurped down a bowl of instant ramen. He was depressed. Not even the ichiraku was open on christmas. He had nowhere to go. It was about 8 pm now, the party was most likely over, and even if it wasn't, he definitely wouldn't go back there. Not after he had stormed out of the room with a brilliantly red head clutching his mouth. 

God, how embarassing. 

With a sigh, he stared out of the window. The people out there were celebrating right now. Unwrapping gifts, singing songs and having fun with their families. He had no parents, no siblings, and probably after that kiss, he had no friends any more. Sakura was going to kill him. Sasuke was going to kill him. Well, they better do it quick, so he didn't have to bear the loneliness of a christmas evening all by himself. 

There was a knock on his door and he lifted his head. Who could that be? Iruka was out on a mission and no one else would find the time to visit him on christmas eve. Yet, there it was again, an impatient knock on his door. A small smile played on his lips. Whoever it was, he would make them his new best friend. 

When he unlocked and opened the door, he was taken by surprise though. "I-Ino…", he muttered. Ino stared at him, fire blazing from her eyes. He noticed a few other girls behind the scary girl and Naruto knew he was dead. 

"Na… ru… toooooo!", Ino growled and stepped into the room before he could slam the door shut. Half a dozen other girls followed her and slowly, they surrounded a trembling Naruto. He could handle any enemy, but furious fangirls were _really _scary. 

He said, "Girls, I… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to kiss him, it was an accident, I swear!" The girls came closer and Naruto shrieked: "Oh god! HELP!!!" 

There was a yelp and then Ino yelled: "Tie him down! This time, we're going to avenge our beloved Sasuke-kun!!!" 

***

When Sasuke walked up the stairs, he started to wonder if it had been a good idea to come here. Maybe he should have taken Sakura's offer instead of visiting Naruto, of all people. But he didn't feel like watching a happy family. And he couldn't stay at home because of that damned heating, it had been so freezing cold that even he hadn't been able to ignore it. Naruto was the only one who didn't have a family either. He surely wasn't celebrating this stupid holiday. Sasuke would just ask the blonde ninja to let him sleep on his couch for a few days. He could handle that. 

What he couldn't handle was the sight he was greeted with when he pushed open the door. Sasukes eyes widened. In the middle of the room, there was Naruto. Tied neatly to a chair. He was wiggling effortlessly against the ropes and muffling curses beneath the duct tape over his mouth. 

Sasuke closed the door and walked up to Naruto. He grabbed an edge of the duct tape and ripped it off cruelly. "GAAAAAAH!! Sasuke, you bastard!!", Naruto yelled. „That _hurt_!!" 

„Wuss," Sasuke muttered. „Would you care to explain what happened?" Stubbornly, Naruto looked away. Sasuke grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I have a lot of time. I won't untie you until you tell me." 

"Okay, OKAY!", Naruto growled. "Ino and some other of your stupid fangirls did it, okay?! They were angry cause I… kissed you…" 

"A-ah.." Sasuke muttered. He noticed the faint blush on Narutos cheeks. So that kiss was the cause of this. Sasuke decided that he was going to have a talk with those girls after the holidays. He couldn't have Naruto harrassed by them. 

"I told you what happened, so will you untie me now?", Naruto complained. 

Sasuke reached out to untie his friend, when a thought came to his mind. Naruto was unable to move. Maybe this was his chance. His only chance. Naruto wouldn't be able to hit him or run away. He was forced to listen. "No." He knew it was a big mistake. 

"WHAT? Sasuke, you bastard!" 

Sasuke took a step closer to his friend. "Naruto, I need to tell you something first." He bent down until he was at about eye-level with the tied-up boy. Sasuke placed his fingers around Narutos chin and tilted his head up a bit. And then he leaned in to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. 

***

_Smile for me – part 2_

Sakura was seated on the couch and eyed Kakashis apartment curiously. It was surprisingly clean and she was uncomfortably reminded of Sasuke's rooms. There was no christmas decoration in here either. But this room isn't as cold as Sasuke's room. Although there are not many private things in here either, there is a certain feeling of warmth to this place. It feels like someone is living in here, other than Sasuke's apartment which always appears like it's been abandoned weeks ago. 

Kakashi returned from the kitchen and handed her a cup of tea. She thanked him with a warm smile. 

He sat down next to Sakura. "So, are you going to tell me why you're all alone on Christmas evening, crying your eyes out?" 

Embarassed, Sakuras head dropped. She didn't want Kakashi to see her crying. And she didn't want to talk about her silly problems. He was going to laugh about her ridiculous little teenager problems. Kakashi never took anything seriously. He said: "It's because of Sasuke, right?" 

Slowly, she nodded. And the words just spilled out of her. "I decided to give up on Sasuke-kun. He's… in love with someone else." 

She buried her head in her hands. Tears came to her eyes once again and rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry in front of her teacher. But she couldn't stop herself. It hurt. It hurt to know that she could never be with him. The couch shifted as Kakashi came closer to her. When his hand touched her shoulder, she winced. 

***

Kakashi felt a sudden wave of sympathy wash over him as he saw her crying. So she had finally understood that Sasuke didn't return her feelings. The Uchiha boy was so obviously in love with Naruto, even Kakashi had noticed it. And he wasn't exactly the sensitive type. 

He shifted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She winced and stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled beneath his mask and said, "Don't cry, Sakura. Sasuke may not love you, but you mean a lot to him as a friend. And Naruto is your friend too. You should go home and celebrate this evening with your family." 

She shook her head no. "I don't want to go home like this. They would just ask questions and I cannot face that right now." 

Her face was flushed and her eyes were red and puffy, and yet Kakashi couldn't help but find her utterly attractive. She was not only cute. It was today that he realized she had grown into a young woman. Kakashi sighed inwardly. He definitely had a weakness for sad young girls and he was far from unselfish when he said softly: "Then stay with me for a while." 

Her green eyes stared at him. "Really? D-don't you have anything else planned?" 

"Nah, I was going to have a relaxed evening and read a little." 

Her eyes filled with tears once again and then she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his broad chest. At first, Kakashi was taken aback, but then he hugged her and let her cry. "K-Kakashi-sensei…," she whimpered. "Why doesn't he love me? Am I that ugly? Why can't I compare to Naruto?" 

He stroke her back softly. "No, Sakura, you're a beautiful young woman." 

She sniffed. "T-Thanks…" She lifted her head to look at him and Kakashi just couldn't resist the urge. He pulled down his mask which intensified the surprised look on her face, and then he kissed away a tear from her cheek. She was just too cute. 

He kissed the same spot again and then moved down, placing small kisses on her soft skin until he reached her mouth, where he hesitated for a moment. This wasn't right. She was his student. And probably she was going to slap him and run away if he went that far. 

But her eyes were half-closed and the tears had stopped. Against all reason, Kakashi closed the distance and kissed her on the lips. 

***

_Don't call me brother – part 2_

Neji was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even hear the soft knock on his door. The door opened and a shy voice asked into the room: "Neji-niisan? C-can I come in?" 

"Hn." He recognized her voice even before the door was pushed open. 

She entered the room. "Neji-niisan, it's a pity you disappeared so quickly. I… I didn't have time to give you _my _christmas gift." 

Neji rolled his eyes. Another present? He didn't want any of those. He just wanted to be left alone. But Hinata walked over to his bed where he was seated and placed something next to him. She stared at it blankly. It was a golden cage. And inside, there was a bird, as white as snow. "What is that?", Neji eyed his "present".

"I bought the poor thing at the market," Hinata replied. "It reminded me of you. A bird in a cage." 

He shook his head. "I don't have time to take care of an animal. I'm always out on a mission." 

"I know," Hinata replied. "I thought we could set it free when it's a little less cold outside." She took a deep breath and then she said: "It doesn't belong into a cage. It should be free, that's why I gave you this present. Because you are a caged bird as well. You need to be free too." 

Neji searched for something mean to say, but he couldn't find any words. She was right. It was a thoughtful gift, in fact, it was a symbol to show him that she understood his dream of freedom. He opened the gate of the cage slightly and stroke the bird with a finger. It thanked him with a chirp. He smiled slightly at her and said: "Thank you, Hinata-sama." 

A blush spread on her cheeks and she avoided his gaze. 

***

Hinata was relieved to see an honest smile on Neji's face. It was what she admired about her cousin. He was always honest, in his words, his actions and his body language. He was the opposite of her, strong-willed and self-confident on the outside, and yet there was still a child beneath all of that, a crying child who had lost his father. 

"Hinata-sama," he said and startled her. "Why are you here instead of celebrating with your family?" 

"I didn't want you to be lonely." 

"Why do you care?" 

"I like you, Neji-niisan. I wish you could have been my brother, able to be the Hyuga heir. Then maybe you wouldn't have hated me, Neji-niisan." She didn't know why she was saying this. But he listened to her quietly, without interrupting her. No emotion could be seen on his handsome features. "You are… stronger than me. I'm a failure but you're the Hyuga prodigy. I want to be at least a little like you." 

His brows furrowed and Hinata realized that she had said a little too much. "D-don't hate me, Neji-niisan. I like you much much better when you smile." 

She spun around to leave the room, but before she reached the door, he grabbed her by her wrist. His touch sent shivers down her spine. And then she heard his soft voice. "I don't hate you, Hinata-sama." God, what was happening to her? His touch made her feel so… good and warm… She turned her head to look at him. Something in his eyes had changed. 

"Neji-niisan…" 

"Hinata-sama. I would never want to be your brother. Because…" He let go of her hand all of a sudden, as if he was taken aback by his own actions. "You should leave now, Hinata-sama. Because if you don't, I might do something wrong." 

Hinata nodded sadly. For just a moment she had thought he was about to tell her that… no, impossible! Neji didn't have any feelings for her, right? She grabbed the doorknob, but then she made up her mind. She didn't want to be a coward. He meant a lot to her. And if he didn't have the courage to say it, she was going to. Even if he was going to hate her afterwards. "No," she said determinedly. Hinata turned around and forced herself to look straight into his eyes. "Neji-niisan. I have to tell you something!" 

_…tbc…_


	3. merry christmas everyone!

_Thank you, dear fangirls! – part 3_

A million thoughts ran through Narutos head. Soft lips were pressed against his, a warm tongue licked over his lips which parted instinctively. He could not believe it. Sasuke was kissing him. This time it was not an accident. He was… confused. Okay, that was an understatement. 

_Sasuke is kissing me! That cold-hearted bastard Sasuke! I really HATE those fangirls! I cannot move! I cannot get up, cannot shove him away and yell at him. And I don't really want to. It's somehow… nice to have him close to me. I can smell him. Feel him. Taste him. Sasuke tastes like really cold water. _

_Does that mean, he is in love with me? I mean, why else would he kiss me? Or is this just a cruel joke? I can't believe that Sasuke is gay. Hehe, I should blackmail him with that. _

_Where does this feeling within my stomach come from? Why do I get the feeling that I'm enjoying this? I don't like Sasuke. He is my rival. He is stupid and arrogant and… okay, he is handsome! I wish this kiss would never end. He is a good kisser. He… _

Narutos thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke pulled back, gasping for air. He was blushing slightly and stammered, "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to…" 

Naruto thought of various curse words he could use, but instead he kept quiet, which was quite unnatural for him. 

Sasuke drove his fingers through his hair. "Naruto, I… have to tell you something. I love you." If he had slapped Naruto in the face, it could not have been a bigger surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force this kiss on you, I just wanted to show you that I'm serious." His voice faded to a whisper. "I didn't want you to run away." 

And Naruto realized, what the feeling in his stomach was. "Sasuke," he said, uncharacteristially serious. "Untie me, please." 

Hestitantly, Sasuke knelt down and untied the ropes with trembling fingers. 

***

Sasuke had never been so afraid in his entire life. He had opened his heart to Naruto and there was no turning back now. Most likely, Naruto was going to punch him into the face and call him a fag and then tell everyone that he was gay. He didn't care about his reputation but he cared about Naruto. He didn't want their friendship to end. 

Naruto got up from his chair and rubbed his wrists. His head was bent down. Sasuke had never been good at dealing with emotions, and this was far more than he could take. In his dreams he had imagined Naruto to embrace him and kiss him and tell him that he loved him back. Since Naruto was so awfully quiet, he knew that was not going to happen. "Forgive me. Goodbye." 

He turned to leave and Naruto still said nothing. Sasuke placed a hand over his chest. It hurt. For the first time in years he had allowed himself to feel something for someone else. This taught him a lesson. He was not meant to love. Feelings were for weak people and he would never…

Something hit his back and he was slammed into the wall. "W-What the fuck?!", he hissed. He was pressed with his face against the wall. Naruto grabbed his wrists and held them in place, capturing Sasuke between his slender body and the wall. "Naruto, what are…." 

"I'm just taking revenge! You should have untied me from the beginning, you bastard!" 

_Has he gone mad?! I just told him that I love him and he… _Any coherent thought was wiped away when Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke from behind and his breath tickled Sasukes ear. "I don't know if I love you, Sasuke. Not yet. But I like you, and I want to be with you." 

The grip on his wrists loosened and Sasuke turned around, until he was face to face with Naruto. "Naruto, I…" 

He was silenced with a burning kiss. Deep down, Sasuke thanked those fangirls for tieing Naruto down and giving him this chance. Then he concentrated entirely on that wonderful kiss. And when they broke apart, Naruto whispered: "So, are you going to stay with me tonight?" 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Dobe." 

Naruto chuckled. "Merry christmas then, Sasuke." 

"Merry christmas, Naruto." 

***

_Smile for me – part 3 _

Abruptly, Kakashi pulled back. "Gomen, Sakura. I shouldn't have done that." 

Sakura was too stunned to say something. She couldn't believe that this had just happened. Kakashi, her teacher, had just kissed her! And he wasn't wearing his mask. Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. Kakashi was gorgeous! He looked a lot younger than she had thought. 

But why had he pushed her away? "Kakashi-sensei… why..?" 

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up. I shouldn't have kissed you." 

Disappointed, she lowered her head. First Sasuke and now Kakashi. Why did they all reject her? Fresh tears filled her eyes. 

Kakashi cupped her cheek. "Don't cry, Sakura. You're such a loveable, beautiful young woman. But I should not do this. You should not be here with me. It's wrong." 

"Why?" 

He said nothing. Sakura placed a hand against the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It felt so good. Just like she had always imagined a kiss with Sasuke, only so much better. Warm and soft. Maybe, when she had followed Sasuke all that time, she had missed out on something wonderful. Kakashi had honest feelings for her, she could feel it in every touch. She could see it in his eyes. A fire burned deep inside of her, similar to what she used to feel when Sasuke would look at her, only a million times more intense. Why should this be wrong? Why was something wrong that felt so right? 

When they broke apart, he finally answered her. "You're so young, Sakura. Too young for someone like me." 

She tugged at his shirt and whispered: "I don't care about that. Right now, in your arms, I feel safe." 

Once more, he kissed her. Gently, at first, then his warm tongue slipped into her mouth. She flinched at the unfamiliar sensation, but his arm was placed firmly against her back, keeping her in place. While Sakura would've been satisfied with these kisses for the rest of the night, she felt his hands roam over her body and the intense heat his kisses emitted. Kakashi wanted much more than that and all of a sudden she understood why he was so reluctant about this. 

He was a grown-up man and she was still a young girl. She wanted shy kisses, he wanted to touch her, undress her and make love to her. They were so different. She placed her hands against his chest and pushed him away. "I can't," she whispered. "I'm not ready for that." 

***

Kakashi came back to his senses painfully slow. He took a deep breath and eyed the beautiful girl in his arms. A faint blush colored her cheeks and made her even more beautiful. He had lost control for a moment. He had kissed that innocent girl, taken advantage of her condition. Kakashi closed his eyes briefly. If only she were a few years older… 

"I know," he said with a smile. "That's the difference between us."

Sakura nodded understandingly. "Kakashi-sensei… can we… just stay like this for a while?" She sounded tired. Kakashi replied with a nod and she leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. 

With an inaudible sigh, he stroke her soft hair. This had sure come unexpected. He had planned to spend a nice evening all by himself and now there she was, this gorgeous girl in his arms, and a tingling sensation in his stomach. He had always seen her as his student, but tonight he was strangely attracted to her. Sasuke was stupid enough to push her away, but Kakashi wasn't going to make the same mistake. He was going to have a hard time waiting for her to reach a legal age, but she was worth the wait. 

He looked down on her and realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. A smile played on his lips. So cute. He enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms for a while, then he put his mask back into its place and got up. Somewhere he found a blanket and draped it around her body. She muttered something in her sleep but didn't wake. When he was sure she wouldn't get cold outside, he cradled her into his arms carefully and lifted her up. 

She leaned her head against his chest and muttered: "Sasuke…?" 

Jealousy swept over him but he fought it down. "Sasuke is not good for you, Sakura," he whispered as he carried her through the cold night. "Grow up, I know you will be a beautiful woman. When you're old enough, I will be there. And believe me, I will not waste my chance like Sasuke did." Sakura smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to his chest. 

***

_Don't call me brother – part 3_

Neji was surprised at the determination he saw in his cousin's eyes. At this moment, Hinata didn't seem shy or insecure at all. "Neji-niisan. You mean a lot to me. I mean, not as my cousin." His eyes widened. Could this mean..? Hinata inhaled deeply and then she stammered: "N-Neji-niisan I'm in l-love with you and I want t-to be with you." 

They both became completely silent. 

Hinata was blushing like mad, now once again avoiding his gaze. And Neji was completely taken by surprise. He stared at his cousin and he realized that she had said out loud what he'd been thinking since a long time. She wasn't a relative to him. He saw her as a pretty girl, someone he felt strangely… attracted to. After he had lost to Naruto during the chuunin exam, he had been able to let go of his grudge against the main family, especially against her. That was the moment when these feelings had started to develop. 

But it was forbidden. Hiashi would be furious if his daughter, who was still the Hyuga heir, had a relationship with a mere branch house member. She was destined to marry a strong shinobi, probably from another strong clan. Neji shook his head. Naruto had taught him that destiny was in his own hands. And he did love her too. "Hinata-sama," he said. "I love you too."

Her head raised and she stared at him with wide eyes. At first she looked like she didn't believe him, but she could see the truth in his eyes. And she started to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought you hate me, Neji-niisan," she sniffed. 

Neji gave in to a sudden urge to comfort her. He stepped forward and took her into his arms. It was good to have her close to him. It was what he had secretly longed for. To have her in his arms and protect her from the rest of the world… "Hinata… don't call me niisan any more, please." 

She giggled. "Alright, I won't." 

She pulled away from him somewhat to look into his eyes. Instinctively he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was like heaven.

***

Hinata sighed contently and snuggled closer to her newfound boyfriend. After a few shy kisses they had decided to go to bed (together). Hinata had told her father that she didn't feel so well and now they were lying in Neji's bed, his arm placed possessively around her waist. 

"You know, your father will be furious about this," he said. He didn't sound very concerned though. Probably he was just trying to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

Hinata played with a lock of his black hair and replied: "Yes, but afterwards he will calm down and eventually he will learn to live with it." 

"And if he doesn't?" 

"Then we'll leave the family. You wouldn't leave me alone, right, Neji?" 

A rare smile played on his lips. "No, I wouldn't. After all I've sworn to protect you." 

The smile on Hinatas face disappeared. "I don't want you to protect me just because you are supposed to. To me, you're not just a member of the branch family. You're most important to me, Neji." 

"That's not the reason. I swear, that I will always protect you from harm, Hinata. Not as your cousin or as a member of the branch family. But as a man who loves you." 

"Thank you, Neji." The moment was perfect. He was so warm and his arm around her made her feel so safe. She knew that tomorrow they would be discovered, but she didn't care about her father's anger right now. All that mattered was what they had right now. "Neji… how do you feel right now?"

"I feel… good. I guess this is the best christmas I ever had." 

"Mine too. Because I got the best present ever. You." 

He chuckled. His hand cupped her chin and he kissed her, this time with more intensity than before. She blushed when his tongue entered her mouth. The sensation was awkward but not uncomfortable. She relaxed against the kiss and when they broke apart, she whispered: "Your kisses are just like you, Neji. Fierce, but honest." She closed her eyes. "Merry christmas, Neji." 

_Owari _


End file.
